Alternative Aveniverse: The Fallen Gray
by baekfrappe
Summary: [super long oneshot; not an angst fanfiction/?] Seperlima detik yang menunjang lima hari dan mempengaruhi lima tahun. I'm looking at him, getting farther away. He becomes a small dot and then disappears. Will this go away after time passes? I remember the old times, I remember you. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

 _ **Alternative Avenivers: The Fallen Gray**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Fantasy, Romance

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** [Not an angst fanfiction] Seperlima detik yang menunjang lima hari dan mempengaruhi lima tahun. I'm looking at him, getting farther away. He becomes a small dot and then disappears. Will this go away after time passes? I remember the old times, I remember you. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

 **A/N :  
** Beberapa istilah dalam fanfiction ini diadaptasi dari Novel Andante karya Ida R. Yulia

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lembut di tengah-tengah kegelapan jalan yang tertutupi salju. Byun Baekhyun, dengan tubuh yang terbalut mantel tebal dengan warna soft chocolate mengedarkan tatapannya ke pemandangan sekitar. Sesekali ia merapatkan mantelnya karena suhu musim dingin di malam hari yang menembus angka minus.

Sembari menghembuskan nafas yang menimbulkan gumpalan asap, Baekhyun merutuki kegiatannya sebagai asisten dosen yang membuatnya harus pulang malam dari universitas-nya tiga hari berturut-turut. Hari ini adalah yang terburuk, karena ia baru bisa pulang setelah jam sepuluh tepat. Dan dengan tidak adanya alat transportasi apapun—mustahil jika bus masih beroperasi pada jam sepuluh malam—membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus jalan kaki sampai ke apartemennya.

Berjalan di malam hari sendirian pada musim dingin adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang Baekhyun benci. Ketahanan tubuhnya pada dingin yang lemah dan ketakutan bodohnya pada kegelapan benar-benar menyusahkan Baekhyun di saat-saat seperti ini. Penerangan di jalan yang dilewati Baekhyun sangat remang, hanya lampu-lampu jalan dengan cahaya redup yang terpasang dengan jarak per lima ratus meter menjadi andalan Baekhyun saat ini. Dalam hati Baekhyun menggumamkan doa—yang mana saja—berharap tidak ada hal apapun yang mengganggu perjalanan pulangnya kali ini.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang enggan mengabulkan doanya, karena tiba tiba sesuatu entah apa itu, mendarat begitu saja tepat di hadapannya. Menimbulkan suara debum yang keras, bertepatan dengan teriakan nyaring Baekhyun.

"Waaa!" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, kedua tangannya entah bagaimana secara refleks terulur untuk menahan sesuatu di hadapannya untuk tidak terjatuh begitu saja di atas salju. Mengerjap beberapa kali, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah manusia.

Atau mungkin bukan, jika tidak mengabaikan apa yang terbentang di balik punggungnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun masih menahan bahu sosok tersebut, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Sosok di hadapannya sepertinya juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada onyx kelam sehitam langit malam milik makhluk yang berdiri di depannya ini. Lima detik penuh Baekhyun habiskan untuk mengagumi keindahan mata di depannya sampai ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menelusuri bentuk wajah di hadapannya. Hidung bangir yang terukir apik di wajah tersebut, bibir merah merekah yang memucat nampak berisi, menghasilkan satu kata di pikiran Baekhyun. Sosok ini memiliki bentuk wajah yang sempurna.

Bahkan warna tubuhnya yang pucat entah karena efek suhu dingin di sekitar mereka atau karena memang seperti itulah warna tubuh aslinya, tidak mengurangi keindahan wajahnya.

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali berpindah, semakin ke bawah. Baekhyun bisa menyadari sosok itu lebih tinggi dan lebih besar daripada dirinya, kakinya yang jenjang terbalut celana jeans, dan sayap berwarna hitam keabuan yang terbentang lebar di punggungnya. Serasi dengan surai rambut sosok di hadapannya ini yang berwarna abu-abu.

Tapi—tunggu. Bagaimana sosok ini bisa memiliki, err, sayap?

"Ehm," Suara dehaman membuat Baekhyun refleks melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu sosok di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, dan Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan jika sosok di hadapannya sedang dalam mode panik dan terburu-buru. Sayap yang terbentang di balik punggung sosok tersebut menghilang secara perlahan.

"Uhm... sebenarnya kau itu, apa?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya, sedikit meringis ketika menyadari suaranya yang mencicit. Sosok tersebut mengerjap beberapa saat, kemudian menatapnya berbinar. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit merinding.

"Akan kujelaskan, tapi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Membantu?"

Sosok di hadapannya mengangguk semangat. "Ya. Tolong sembunyikan ak—"

"HEY!"

Suara teriakan disusul dengan deru mesin memecah keheningan malam, memotong ucapan sosok di hadapan Baekhyun, Sosok tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya, diikuti Baekhyun yang menoleh. Mereka mendapati sekitar lima motor sport yang mendekat dan berhenti mengelilingi mereka, mengepung. Baekhyun menatap bingung, kemudian melirik sosok di sampingnya yang nampak panik.

"Kau pasti makhluk bersayap itu. Benar, bukan?" Menodongkan pistol, laki-laki dengan name tag bertuliskan _Yunho_ itu bergerak mendekati sosok di samping Baekhyun, diikuti empat orang lainnya yang sepertinya merupakan anak buah orang bernama Yunho itu. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati sosok jangkung di sampingnya yang menggeleng. "Tidak, kau salah orang."

"Oh ya?" Yunho nampak tidak percaya, memicingkan matanya tajam. "Jangan pikir kau bisa menipu kami. Kemampuan kami untuk melacak makhluk bersayap sepertimu itu sudah meningkat, dan keberadaanmu sebagai makhluk bersayap hitam itu berbahaya untuk manusia. Dan kami, selama puluhan tahun, bertugas untuk melenyapkanmu. Jangan pikir kami tidak tahu dan bodoh."

Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan sosok di sampingnya itu menajam. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan tidak pentingmu. Dan, kau bilang makhluk bersayap? Apa kau gila? Dunia sudah semaju ini dan kalian kira aku adalah anak kecil yang dapat tertipu dengan hal konyol semacam itu?"

"Tidak. Jangan meremehkan kami. Kami yakin kau adalah makhluk bersayap itu. Eksistensi makhluk bersayap hitam berbahaya untuk manusia. Kami sudah mengetahui keinginan terselubung kalian, dan jangan pikir kami selemah itu untuk menyerahkan dunia kami kepada kalian. Kau sudah dikepung, menyerahlah dengan baik-baik sebelum aku menembakkan serum ini padamu dan kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Yunho membantah, mendekatkan moncong pistolnya tepat ke arah dada sosok di samping Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melebar seiring dengan bentakan sosok di sampingnya. "Jangan konyol! Kau menembakku hanya karena mengira aku adalah ilusi makhluk bodohmu itu? Tidakkah kau lihat aku—"

"—tidak." Baekhyun refleks memotong, dengan keras menepis pistol yang ditodongkan Yunho ke arah sosok di sampingnya. Jujur, Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan seberani itu, terlebih kali ini dia sedang melindungi sosok yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah sosok itu benar berbahaya untuk manusia seperti yang Yunho katakan. Tapi, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa ia harus melindungi sosok di sampingnya yang kini meliriknya dengan tatapan antara terkejut dan berbinar—mungkin karena Baekhyun yang membelanya. Setidaknya Baekhyun berpikir untuk mencoba melindungi sosok di sampingnya sampai ia tahu lebih jauh tentang maksud dari perkataan Yunho, atau seluk beluk makhluk bersayap itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho mendesis mengerikan, tapi Baekhyun balas menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kau gila? Dia manusia, sama sepertimu, sama sepertiku. Jangan asal menuduh. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mungkin saja sosok bersayap bodoh yang kau maksud itu terbang ke arah lain dan tidak mendarat di sini?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia semakin memicingkan matanya. "Dan bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa dia?"

Diam-diam Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, melirik sekilas ke samping di mana sosok tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan _bantu-aku-dan-jelaskan-apapun-itu_. Baekhyun menghela nafas, tangan kirinya terulur untuk menarik pergelangan tangan sosok di sampingnya untuk mendekat dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Dia kekasihku," Serius, hanya alasan itu yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan. "dan aku akan membuktikannya."

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau Yunho tidak akan percaya jika ia hanya berkata saja. Jadi, seiring dengan kata maaf yang ia gumamkan dalam hati pada jodoh masa depannya—tidak peduli siapa itu, Baekhyun maju selangkah, menekankan telapak tangan kanannya pada tengkuk sosok di hadapannya dan menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya begitu saja.

Dalam ciuman mendadaknya, Baekhyun menyeringai ketika ia mendengar suara deru mesin yang menjauh. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyangka semudah itu untuk mengelabui Yunho berserta anak buahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jenius.

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya, masih dengan seringai yang terukir di bibirnya. "Wow, semudah itu?"

"Kau jenius yang gila." gumam sosok di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya yang nampak shock membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terkekeh. "Setidaknya cara itu lebih efektik untuk membuatnya pergi daripada harus berdebat dengannya."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan alasan aku kekasihmu?" Ujar sosok di hadapannya, mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi tidak lama, sampai akhirnya sosok tersebut ganti menyeringai. "Kau ingin jadi pacarku, ya?"

Baekhyun melotot—dia benar-benar mengutuk bagaimana sosok di hadapannya ini bisa se-percaya diri ini. "What the fuck—tentu saja tidak! Kalau aku berkata bahwa kau saudaraku atau semacamnya, akan menjadi semakin rumit jika Yunho meminta pembuktian berupa tes DNA. Jika aku mengaku kau adalah temanku, alasan itu kurang kuat untuk mengelabuinya bahwa kau bukanlah sosok bersayap itu. Bisa-bisa dia mencurigaiku bersekongkol denganmu—meskipun begitu kenyataannya—atau yang lebih parah, dia akan mengira bahwa aku sejenis denganmu. Jadi, hanya alasan kekasih saja yang lebih simple pembuktiannya. Lagipula, misalnya aku berkata bahwa kau adalah saudaraku. Tanpa tes DNA-pun Yunho tidak akan percaya karena kita tidak memiliki kemiripan sama seka—"

"—karena wajahku terlihat laki-laki keren sedangkan wajahmu terlihat seperti perempuan?"

Baekhyun menggeram. Sial—bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang semenyebalkan ini? "Sebenarnya kau lebih baik berterima kasih saja karena aku sudah menolongmu daripada kau harus mengejekku seperti itu."

 _Sarcasm yang bagus_ —Baekhyun menyeringai.

Sosok itu berdecak, tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, dan percaya padaku."

"Well, cukup berikan aku namamu sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ujar Baekhyun, kembali berjalan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke apartemen. Sosok tersebut menyusul Baekhyun dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Park Chanyeol."

"Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau harus sembunyi dari kelompokmu untuk alasan yang tidak kau ketahui, dan kau tidak memiliki tujuan kemanapun saat terbang sampai kau terkejar oleh pembasmi kaummu yang merupakan manusia?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memasuki apartemennya. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang dan mengangguk malas. "Begitulah. Benar-benar merepotkan. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena Yoora memaksaku."

Setelah melepas mantel dan meletakkannya di gantungan dekat pintu, Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. "Yoora?"

"Ya," Ujar Chanyeol. "dia sepupuku."

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi balasan Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Ia menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya sembari mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Oh, benar." Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi Yoora jika aku sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian."

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terangkat untuk membuat pose menelpon. "Menggunakan telepon?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menunjuk kepalanya. "Cukup menggunakan telepati."

"Woah."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memejamkan mata. Ia berbisik pelan. "Biarkan aku berkonsentrasi, jangan berisik."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, memilih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya dalam diam. Ia benar-benar masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya saat di tengah jalan dengan sayap yang terbentang. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana ada makhluk seperti itu di jaman semaju ini? Yang Baekhyun tahu, yang seperti itu hanyalah mitos. Tapi sulit juga untuk berpikir kembali kalau itu hanyalah mitos setelah Baekhyun melihat kenyataannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sampai Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya—selesai bertelepati, Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Bahkan ia dengan santainya menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan memerhatikan Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Sadar-sadar adalah saat Chanyeol berdeham. "Setampan itukah aku sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Uhm—apa?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian memutar bola matanya ketika mendapati seringai Chanyeol—entah mengejek atau menggodanya. "Tidak seperti itu, bodoh. Aku hanya berpikir... sebenarnya kau itu makhluk apa?"

"Aku... hm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Begini saja, akan kujelaskan setelah Yoora da—"

BRUK

"Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika sosok bersayap tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja di dekat pintu apartemennya. Hey, bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Apa—semacam teleportasi?

"Oh, Yoora!" Teriakan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah pada sosok di dekat pintu kamarnya itu. Sosok yang sebelumnya jatuh terduduk itu kini mulai bangkit dan berdiri, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut dress hitam selutut, senada dengan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Sayapnya sedikit berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol yang keabuan, ngomong-ngomong.

Dan begitu wajah sosok Yoora itu nampak, Baekhyun mulai berpikir apakah makhluk sejenis mereka memang diciptakan dengan wajah sempurna. Yoora benar-benar cantik, sedikit mirip dengan Chanyeol—mungkin efek karena mereka saudara. Yoora yang cantik dan Chanyeol yang tampan. Ugh.

Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang kini sedang membantu tubuh Yoora yang nampak lemah. Sayap di punggung Yoora perlahan menghilang. Dan mereka semua melangkah menuju sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang menopang Yoora.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun, sedikit berbisik ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya masih menatap ke arah Yoora yang nampak sedikit menyedihkan. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sembari melirik Baekhyun, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoora. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Avenivers benar-benar buruk. Perang dan perkelahian di mana-mana. Sebaiknya kau jangan pernah untuk menginjakkan kakimu kembali ke Avenivers untuk sementara ini karena Black Ave benar-benar mengincarmu." Ujar Yoora serius, meski suaranya sedikit tersendat karena ia terengah-engah. Chanyeol mengernyit. "Setidaknya beri aku alasan kenapa mereka semua mengincarku, Yoora. Aku berhak tahu."

Yoora hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu berbicara. "Tunggu, tunggu. Avenivers? Perang? Black Ave? Setidaknya—bisakah kalian menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Uh—" Yoora menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum. "—aku tidak memerhatikanmu sebelumnya, maafkan aku. Jadi, kau siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Oh, aku Byun Baekhyun dan aku yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol saat dia dikejar oleh segerombol orang yang mengaku kalau keberadaan makhluk bersayap hitam itu berbahaya untuk... manusia?" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol secara singkat. Yoora mengangguk mengerti. "Aku Park Yoora, sepupu Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk seadanya, kemudian menatap Yoora dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Jadi, bisakah kalian menjelaskannya padaku? Secara singkat juga tidak masalah."

Dari tatapannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol dan Yoora saling melirik untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Chanyeol membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. "Ehm, sebenarnya, begini Baek. Keberadaan kami seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh manusia. Cukup Praesidium saja yang mengetahui keberadaan kami dan mengganggu eksisitensi kami."

"Tapi—ayolah... Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Lagipula, hanya satu orang saja. Tidak... bolehkah? Dan juga, aku sudah mengetahui kalau kalian itu bersayap, kan?" Kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan terkatup di depan mulut, memohon ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi Yoora mendahului Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Lagipula dia sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Baekhyun, dan dengan mata yang membentuk eye smile, Baekhyun berujar. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi begini," Yoora memulai. "Avenivers adalah sebutan untuk dunia para Ave—makhluk seperti kami. Kelompok kami terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu Black Ave dan White Ave. Pada tahun 1992, Park Yoochun yang merupakan Black Ave dan Park Dara yang merupakan campuran dari White Ave dan manusia menghasilkan anak berupa Chanyeol. Dalam diri Chanyeol mengalir darah Black Ave, White Ave, dan juga manusia, di mana seharusnya sosok sejenis Chanyeol itu terlarang untuk hidup karena Black Ave dan White Ave tidak boleh menjalin sebuah hubungan hingga ke jenjang per nikahan. Apabila itu terjadi, maka setelah anak mereka—dan di sini adalah Chanyeol—lahir, mereka berdua—orang tua Chanyeol—secara otomatis kehilangan jiwanya. Sistemnya sama seperti larangan Ave menikah dengan manusia, yang berarti Park Dara juga kehilangan orang tua mereka tepat setelah ia dilahirkan."

"Berdasar penelitian yang Avenivers lakukan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, campuran dari tiga jenis darah tersebut yang menyatu dalam satu tubuh akan menghasilkan hormon dan enzim hidup yang cukup untuk menghasilkan kekuatan yang akan menghancurkan—setidaknya, eksistensi manusia. Hormon dan enzim hidup milik Chanyeol hanya bisa digunakan—atau bahasa mudahnya yaitu dikendalikan—oleh Ave saja. Black Ave adalah Ave yang licik dan menginginkan kekuasaan penuh atas bumi, sehingga tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, mereka berencana menyedot hormon dan enzim hidup tersebut dari tubuh Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol berusia dua puluh tahun. Tanggal 27 November kemarin Chanyeol berulang tahun tepat yang kedua puluh tahun, dan aku berusaha melindunginya. Tapi aku sendirian di markas, aku tidak bisa melindungi Chanyeol sendirian. Maka dari itu malam ini aku menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pergi dan bersembunyi, tapi aku tidak sempat memberitahukan alasannya. Begitu Chanyeol pergi, Black Ave hendak mengejarnya dan aku berusaha untuk menghalangi. Untung saja White Ave segera datang dan memberiku bantuan, sehingga markas Black Ave porak poranda dengan perang mereka. Aku menyempatkan untuk pergi dengan teleportasi setelah Chanyeol memberiku telepati. Dan, yah, begitulah." Lanjut Yoora panjang lebar.

Yoora mengakhiri penjelasannya dan seketika keadaan menjadi hening. Chanyeol yang tersadar lebih dulu, memecah keheningan. "Jadi, mereka...?"

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi tanggapan Yoora. Chanyeol mendesah lelah dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, lalu berujar pelan. "Jadi, itu yang menyebabkan sayap Chanyeol tidak berwarna hitam ataupun putih, melainkan—abu-abu?"

"Oh, kau menyadarinya?" Ujar Yoora, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, itulah yang menyebabkan sayap Chanyeol berwarna abu-abu."

"Tapi, jika Black Ave berhasil menyedot hormon dan enzim hidup Chanyeol..." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya. "...apa Chanyeol akan mati?"

Membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan lidah, Yoora mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja membuat 'Chanyeol' yang baru, tapi semua itu terlalu beresiko dan tidak ada yang mau di antara mereka untuk mengorbankan diri. Lagipula White Ave juga tidak akan berpihak pada rencana Black Ave."

Baekhyun berdengung pelan, lalu tersentak ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Lalu, ada hubungan apa antara Ave dan juga... uhm, apa itu namanya? Pra, err, Pra..."

Pupil mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, mencoba mengingat kata yang sedikit rumit untuknya, yang tadi sempat diucapkan Chanyeol. Yoora terkekeh pelan dan berujar. "Praesidium, maksudmu?"

"Nah! Ugh, namanya susah. Jadi, apa hubungan antara Ave dan Praesidium?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

Sofa yang sedikit bergerak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya. "Praesidium adalah organisasi yang bertugas secara rahasia dan diperintahkan khusus untuk melindungi eksistensi manusia di bawah kesepakatan dari seluruh Negara Asia hingga dunia."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan menatap Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol meneruskan. Chanyeol mendesah dan kembali berujar. "Sebelumnya aku tidak begitu mengerti cara kerja Praesidium. Tapi setelah penjelasan Yoora tadi, yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah, mereka bertugas membasmi Black Ave yang hendak memusnahkan eksistensi manusia. Entah darimana mereka mengetahui informasi rahasia Black Ave, tapi keberadaan mereka cukup berbahaya untuk para Ave—tidak hanya Black Ave saja—karena mereka berhasil membuat serum yang dibuat dengan bahan dasar perak, dimana Ave yang seharusnya bisa hidup hingga ratusan tahun akan mati setelah serum sialan itu menancap di tubuh Ave."

"Ah, itu rumit sekali." Desah Baekhyun, diam-diam tak habis pikir kalau di tengah-tengah kehidupan normal di bumi masih saja ada hal-hal semacam itu. Yoora menopang dagunya pada tangan kirinya dan bergumam. "Tapi secara tidak langsung Praesidium juga melindungi Chanyeol—setidaknya, untung sekarang."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Yoora yang menopang dagu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dibalas anggukan yakin dari Yoora. "Tentu saja. Praesidium memfokuskan untuk membunuh Black Ave, karena pada kenyataannya Black Ave-lah yang memulai masalah. Dengan begitu, otomatis secara tidak langsung mereka berada di pihak kita yang melindungi Chanyeol. Meski sebenarnya, kalau mereka lebih pintar lagi, mereka bisa melakukan jalan pintas dengan membunuh Chanyeol. Karena jika Chanyeol terbunuh, Black Ave tidak akan sempat mengambil hormon serta enzim hidupnya, dan Black Ave akan menjadi tidak berdaya tanpa adanya Chanyeol. Misi mereka untuk menghapus eksistensi manusia gagal total."

"Benar juga." Gumam Baekhyun.

Yoora tiba-tiba tersentak di tempatnya. "Ugh, sepertinya sudah menjelang tengah malam. Aku harus pergi ke markas White Ave sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh karena Chanyeol nampak seperti anak hilang yang ditinggal orang tuanya pergi. Yoora bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Chanyeol sekilas. "Kupikir lebih baik kau bersembunyi di sini untuk sementara. Menurutku di sini lebih aman, dan menyamarlah menjadi manusia. Jangan sekali-sekali menunjukkan sayap jika bukan darurat. Oh, Baekhyun?"

"Eh, iya?" Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke arah Yoora yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. Yoora tersenyum tipis. "Aku titip Chanyeol padamu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Dengan yakin, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kupikir apartemenku cukup untuk kita berdua dan juga—"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya, dan ia menyeringai. "—sepertinya dia bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi pembantu dadakan."

"Sialan."

Baekhyun mengabaikan umpatan dari Chanyeol sepenuh hati, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Yoora. Chanyeol ikut melambaikan tangannya malas-malasan, dan Yoora balas melambaikan tangan. Sayap hitam kelam terbentang di balik punggung Yoora, dan Yoora menghilang.

.

.

.

Biasanya Baekhyun terbangun dengan pemandangan dinding kamarnya yang berwarna baby blue, dengan butiran salju yang menghiasi kaca jendelanya. Pagi ini, masih dengan butiran salju yang sama menghiasi kaca jendelanya, Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Tapi kali ini, tidak hanya dinding kamarnya saja yang menyambut bangun tidurnya, tapi juga seorang laki-laki yang baru saja ia kenal tadi malam dengan menyandang nama Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Baek."

"Pagi." Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan selamat pagi dari Chanyeol secara singkat. Pandangan Baekhyun berpindah dan ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbaring dengan posisi menghadap ke arahnya, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyangga kepala, dan tangan kirinya melingkar di atas... perutnya?

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Tidakkah kau pikir kita seperti pasangan suami-istri?"

"Suami-suami." Chanyeol mengoreksi. Baekhyun mengangguk patah-patah dan bergumam pelan. "Ya, apapunlah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Baekhyun sadar kalau Chanyeol masih betah melihat wajah bangun tidurnya, tapi Baekhyun lebih tertarik untuk menatap tangan kiri Chanyeol yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan pemiliknya di atas perutnya.

"Ugh," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan menyingkirkan tangan kiri Chanyeol dari perutnya. "Jam berapa ini?"

Chanyeol bergerak, ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan ia bergumam. "Jam... delapan lebih tiga puluh menit?"

"Oh astaga, aku ada kuliah jam sembilan!" Baekhyun melompat turun dari ranjang, lalu berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi. Memberi sentuhan terakhir dengan suara debum pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan mengenakan baju, kemudian ia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia setengah berlari menuju pintu, sekilas menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menonton acara musik di ruang tengah.

"Park Chanyeol, aku berangkat!" Teriak Baekhyun seadanya, tangannya yang terulur hampir menyentuh kenop pintu sampai suara Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun. "Tunggu, Baek."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya. "Apa lagi? Aku buru-buru, bodoh."

"Tidak sarapan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku kesiangan. Aku sarapan di universitas saja." Jawab Baekhyun cepat dan hendak berbalik, tapi bahunya tiba-tiba tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya. Ia hendak mendongak, tapi sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya membuat pergerakannya tertahan.

"Kau—" — _mencium dahiku?_

Mata Baekhyun membesar, dan kali ini ia berhasil mendongak. Yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali adalah senyuman lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi bertengger di bahunya bergerak naik dan mendarat di puncak kepalanya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seolah-olah ia adalah puppy. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya, menaik-turunkan alisnya—mungkin dia sedang menggodanya?

"Belajar yang pintar, oke?"

"Kau—jangan perlakukan aku seperti anakmu!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau pikir aku memperlakukanmu seperti anakku?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku memperlakukanmu sebagai istri—"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Dasar gila."

Seiring dengan pintu apartemen yang berdebum keras, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga. Satu yang dipikiran Baekhyun adalah— _apa semua Ave segila itu?_

.

.

.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang duluan sampai!"

"Kau harusnya mengalah, aku yang punya apartemen!"

"Aku yang lebih muda! Kau harusnya mengalah dengan yang muda!"

"Badanmu lebih besar, kau harus mengalah dengan yang lebih kecil!"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa, aku duluan yang masuk di kamar mandi!"

Ini adalah hari kedua Chanyeol berada di apartemen Baekhyun, dan mereka sedang berebut untuk memasuki kamar mandi ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Baekhyun baru saja bangun tidur—ia tidak peduli jika ia bangun terlalu siang karena jam kuliahnya hari ini adalah jam tiga sore—ketika ia merasa perutnya melilit dan ia sadar ia butuh kamar mandi. Dan tepat ia turun dari ranjang, di saat itu pula Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar.

Intinya adalah, mereka sama-sama butuh ke kamar mandi, dan berakhir dengan aksi dorong-mendorong karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Serius, Byun Baekhyun. Perutku benar-benar terasa melilit sekarang dan bisakah kau berbaik hati padaku untuk kali ini saja?" Dengus Chanyeol sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baekhyun berdecak tak mau kalah, memicing ke arah Chanyeol. "Tidak akan. Kau pikir yang perutnya sedang melilit itu hanya kau saja, hah? Kujelaskan beribu kali, seharusnya aku yang masuk terlebih dahulu dan mengantri karena aku sedari tadi ada di kamar dan aku pemilik apartemen ini."

Baekhyun mencoba menerobos masuk kamar mandi lagi, dan ia memekik ketika Chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya di bagian belakang hingga lehernya terasa terhimpit. "Hey, kau mau membunuhku?!"

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk memberontak, memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol atau mencubit pinggang Chanyeol keras-keras. Bahkan ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menginjak kaki Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol nampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan itu semua. Chanyeol tetap bisa menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauhi kamar mandi, dan Baekhyun mengerang protes sampai akhirnya ia menyeringai tertahan.

"Chanyeol! Apa itu adalah Black Ave?" Jari Baekhyun menunjuk jendela yang berada di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menyentuhkan bibirnya pada pipi pemuda di hadapannya. Baekhyun terkekeh penuh kemenangan dan detik itu pula ia melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol pada kerah bajunya, lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Suara tawa Baekhyun semakin menggelegar ketika Chanyeol menggedor pintu kamar mandi sembari berkoar-koar tentang kesucian pipinya yang terenggut atau apalah itu.

.

.

.

"Otakmu tidak hilang, kan?" Pertanyaan itu menjadi sambutan untuk Baekhyun yang baru saja akan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun merengut dan melirik sadis ke arah Chanyeol. Ini adalah hari ketiga Chanyeol tinggal di apartemennya dan Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol semakin sialan. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja otakku masih pada tempatnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya jika Chanyeol sedang mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, lalu melihat ke arah layar televisi yang menampilkan serial anime Naruto Shippuden.

"Kupikir otakmu jatuh ke lutut sampai-sampai kau memutuskan untuk memakan es krim di musim dingin seperti ini." Ejek Chanyeol, diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang dengan santainya menyendokkan es krim strawberry di tengah-tengah tubuhnya yang tenggelam dalam tiga lapisan sweater sekaligus.

"Oh, oh, lihat itu Sasuke ugh tampannyaaa." Baekhyun menjerit tertahan sembari menunjuk nunjuk televisi dengan sendok es krim, kemudian ia tertawa-tawa sendiri sembari lompat-lompat di sofa dengan posisi duduk.

Di tempatnya Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kupikir lebih tampan aku?"

"Cih, mimpi saja sana." Balas Baekhyun tidak peduli dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk kembali menonton televisi. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu menimpa pahanya. "Hey, kau kira pahaku itu bantal?"

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. "Bahkan bantal tidak ada yang senyaman pahamu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tapi kali ini ia memilih mengabaikan televisi dan menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. "Yeol, menurutmu berapa lama lagi kau tinggal di sini sampai seseorang menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Entahlah," Chanyeol bergumam, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan membuat Baekhyun meringis kegelian. "mungkin tidak lama lagi. Black Ave benar-benar hebat dalam melacak keberadaan Ave lainnya, dan jika saat itu tiba, pasti akan terjadi perang besar-besaran."

"Apa setiap Ave mempunyai kekuatan masing-masing? Seperti Yoora yang bisa teleportasi—atau memang setiap Ave bisa teleportasi? Lalu bagaimana dengan telepati? Apa setiap Ave bisa bertelepati?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan cepat, dan hazelnya berbinar. Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau benar-benar penasaran dengan duniaku, ya."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Jawab saja, Yeol!"

Chanyeol mendesah, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berujar. "Ya, setiap ave punya kekuatan masing-masing. Seperti Yoora, kekuatannya adalah _teleport_ —dan tidak semua Ave memiliki kekuatan itu. Kekuatanku sendiri adalah _phoenix_ —api dan _healing_. Lalu, yah, semua Ave bisa bertelepati karena begitulah cara Ave berkomunikasi jarak jauh."

" _Phoenix_... Yang kutahu burung Phoenix dapat menyembuhkan melalui air liur mereka, bukan? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga menyembuhkan melalui air liur?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, mengernyit. Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sayangnya, begitu kenyataannya."

Baekhyun berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckck, tidak bisa dipercaya."

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol bangkit untuk duduk menghadap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Kau ingin aku membuktikan air liurku, huh?"

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, menyeringai bangga. "Tapi, apa kau punya luka?"

Pandangan Baekhyun berpindah, menelusuri badannya yang mungkin saja terdapat bekas luka. Satu menit penuh Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya lekat-lekat, dan akhirnya ia menggeleng pasrah. "Sepertinya tidak ada luka apapun."

Desahan kecewa menjadi tanggapan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun meletakkan kotak es krim yang sudah habis di meja dekat sofa. Jari telunjuk Baekhyun mengetuk-ketuk dagu, mencoba berpikir apa dia pernah terluka beberapa waktu terakhir. Ia berpikir keras dan menggigit pelan lidahnya—kebiasaannya kalau sedang berpikir, sampai rasa perih yang menyerang membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Aku ingat," Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh kepada Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Aku punya satu luka. Tapi itu di lidah."

Lidah Baekhyun terjulur dan ia menunjuk bagian kanan lidahnya. "Lidahku terluka kemarin saat makan sarapan."

Beberapa detik terlalui dalam keheningan—mungkin tidak hening juga karena ada suara televisi—sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati Baekhyun yang masih memeletkan lidahnya menunjukkan luka. "Kau yakin lukamu hanya di lidah?"

Dan sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Chanyeol. "Atau kau sengaja menunjukkan lukamu yang ini padahal kau punya luka lain di tubuhmu? Agar aku bisa menciummu, begitu?"

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol terhempas begitu saja di lantai karena toyoran Baekhyun di kepalanya.

"Aku lebih baik menyileti tanganku sendiri dan kuberikan tanganku secara cuma-cuma untuk kau sembuhkan daripada harus menyerahkan bibirku. Lagipula jika lukaku ada di lidah, cara menyalurkan air liurmu itu hanya dengan ciuman, hah?" Baekhyun mencibir dan memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya di sofa. "Hey, mau kemana?"

"Mau ambil silet untuk menyileti tanganku." Sarcasm Baekhyun. Tawa Chanyeol semakin melebar dan ia menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh di sampingnya. "Heh, sakit!"

Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tidak perlu menyileti tanganmu," Wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "aku lebih memilih menyembuhkan lidahmu."

Dan bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibir Baekhyun.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, tangan Baekhyun mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. "Ciumann pertamaku sudah menjadi milikmu dan sekarang kau mengambil ciuman keduaku juga?!"

"Hey," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun tajam. "setidaknya luka di lidahmu sudah hilang sekarang. Berterima kasihlah sedikit."

"Aku tidak memintamu menyembuhkannya!"

"Tapi kau ingin aku membuktikan air liurku, kan?!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

"Gila, semalam itukah?"

"Iya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dosenku bisanya datang jam delapan malam dan semua mahasiswa/i harus mengumpulkan proposalnya malam ini juga." Baekhyun mendengus kesal, mengusap wajahnya.

Chanyeol berdecak dan berkacak pinggang. "Dosenmu benar-benar tidak waras. Dia menyuruh untuk datang malam-malam dan itu hanya untuk mengumpulkan proposal? Lalu setelah itu pulang begitu saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patah-patah.

Ini adalah hari keempat Chanyeol di apartemennya, dan mereka memilih menyumpah serapahi kegilaan dosen Baekhyun setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain Play Station siang tadi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau terpaksa harus bersiap-siap karena dia baru ingat dengan jadwal dosennya hari ini. Proposal itu benar-benar harus dikumpulkan malam ini juga, ugh.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Chanyeol yang sedang bediri menyandar pada pintu kamar. Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan proposal miliknya ke dalam tas itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Tidak usah, kau di rumah saja. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Ini sudah malam, Byun. Berbahaya kalau kau pergi malam-malam sendirian, tahu? Saat ini pencurian, pencopetan, dan bahkan pemerkosaan itu sudah tidak pandang bulu lagi. Bahkan sekalipun jika kau adalah laki-laki berbadan kekar yang jago bela diri juga tidak mengurangi kemungkinan kau akan kena masalah ditengah jalan." Chanyeol bersikeras. Baekhyun menyampirkan tas ranselnya pada sebelah bahu dan melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya, yang otomatis membuatnya mendekati Chanyeol juga. "Kau pikir tidak berbahaya juga kalau kau ikut? Bagaimana jika Praesidium mengetahui keberadaanmu dan mengejarmu lagi, hah? Akan jadi tambah repot, tahu."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku khawatir padamu, bodoh."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai senang. Tapi ia tetap menggeleng yakin. "Akan lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi jika kau ikut karena Praesidium sialan itu."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng, dan tangannya terulur untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menarik Baekhyun keluar. Sebelum Chanyeol meraih kenop pintu apartemen, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap nyalang dirinya. "aku lebih memilh terkena serum Praesidium daripada mendapati kau kenapa-kenapa di tengah jalan."

"Serius?" Baekhyun menganga.

"Tidak, sih."

Baekhyun mendengus, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk mereka sampai di universitas Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah memastikan bahwa Chanyeol akan menunggu di kursi taman dekat pintu masuk.

Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang dosen. Banyak mahasiswa/i yang berkumpul di sana. Beberapa menyapa Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Ia menerobos untuk masuk ke ruang dosen, mengabaikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena berdesak-desakan. Setelah berhasil menumpuk proposal, tanpa peduli apa yang akan dosennya katakan, Baekhyun berlari keluar. Tidak peduli juga kalau-kalau ia menabrak banyak orang.

Di tengah-tengah larinya, kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk memasuki pikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah, hal itu sungguh merepotkan. Baekhyun harus mengatasi rasa paniknya yang meningkat dua kali lipat karena bayang-bayang bagaimana jika Chanyeol saat ini ditemukan oleh Black Ave atau kemungkinan bahwa Praesidium tiba-tiba menyerang Chanyeol di kursi taman.

Tapi segala kemungkinan buruk Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja saat mendapati Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya dan bersandar dengan santainya di tempat awal mereka berpisah tadi. Baekhyun nyaris saja menangis lega kalau-kalau Chanyeol tidak membuka matanya dan menatap ke arahnya. "Sudah selesai?"

Masih terengah, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku harus berlarian malam-malam seperti ini hanya karena takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Seharusnya kau memang lebih baik tidak ikut dan di apartemen saja."

"Aku cukup tersanjung kau mengkhawatirkanku." Chanyeol menyeringai, bangkit dari kursi dan merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus dan melangkah keluar universitas diikuti Chanyeol yang masih merangkulnya. "Tidak juga, hanya saja urusanku akan menjadi lebih berat kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin saja aku dipenggal oleh Yoora dan dibantai Black Ave karena aset berharga mereka bermasalah."

Chanyeol hanya berdecak tapi seringainya masih bertahan. Ia menoleh, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap ke arah depan dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menggigit gumpalan putih di hadapannya.

Rangkulan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun terlepas, dan Chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berhenti di tengah jalan dengan mulut terbuka.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau apakan pipiku, hah?! Berhenti kau! Jangan lari! Hey!"

Chanyeol tertawa.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun!"

Teriakan panik itu menarik Baekhyun ke alam sadar. Baekhyun terduduk di kasurnya, melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi.

Ia melirik ke samping kirinya, di mana Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Sepertinya sama seperti dirinya, Chanyeol terusik dengan teriakan barusan. Tapi tunggu, hanya dia dan Chanyeol yang ada di apartemen ini. Lalu, siapa yang—

BRAK

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun!"

"Yoora?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati Yoora berdiri di ambang pintunya setelah berhasil membuka pintunya. Wajahnya terlihat panik, dan hanya satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan. Sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi.

Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah membuka matanya dan ikut terduduk sama seperti dirinya. "Yoora? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Gawat, ini buruk!" Yoora melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Yoora. Chanyeol mengekor dan menyentuh pundak Yoora. "Kutebak, pasti Black Ave sudah mengetahui di mana aku berada. Apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, dan sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau-kalau Yoora mengangguk karena memang sudah dapat ditebak hanya dengan melihat wajah panik Yoora. Dan Yoora mengangguk, mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Iya, benar. Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum—"

"Ehem." Mereka bertiga tersentak. Sesuatu yang membentang di balik Yoora membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyipit dan mengintip sesuatu di balik tubuh Yoora. Yoora yang menyadari arah pandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh. Seketika itu juga Yoora mengepalkan tangannya. "Kris Wu?"

Mengerutkan dahi, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, siapa Kris Wu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, tapi tatapan matanya tetap terjatuh ke arah sosok yang dipanggil Yoora dengan nama Kris Wu itu. "Dia yang memimpim Black Ave. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak, tapi jangan pernah mencoba dekat-dekat dengannya atau kau akan terkena masalah."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Kita harus pergi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yoora?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, bisikannya melirih. Mata Chanyeol jatuh kepada Yoora sejenak, dan ia menoleh lagi ke arah Baekhyun. "Yoora tidak selemah itu. Setidaknya dia bisa bertahan melawan Kris sampai kita bisa pergi dari sini."

Tatapan Chanyeol jatuh pada jendela di sisi kiri Baekhyun. Jendela itu tidak ada teralis—sebuah keuntungan di saat seperti ini, dan ukurannya cukup untuk seorang manusia melompat dari sana. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Pecahkan jendela itu, dan kita keluar dari sana."

Satu-satunya benda keras yang dapat dijangkau adalah ponsel di saku celana Baekhyun. Tapi ini bukan saatnya berpikir tentang betapa penting ponselnya karena keselamatannya dan terlebih Chanyeol, adalah yang terpenting. Dengan sigap ia melemparkan ponselnya ke jendela, menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca yang Baekhyun yakin, pasti menarik perhatian Kris dan Yoora.

Sementara ponsel Baekhyun terjun keluar dari lubang pecahan yang terbentuk karena lemparan ponsel itu, Chanyeol sadar Kris mengetahui rencananya. Dilihat dari Kris yang hendak menerobos masuk kamar. Tapi Yoora dengan sigap menahan pergerakan Kris, menampiknya dengan sayapnya yang langsung ia keluarkan. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, yang dengan segenap kekuatannya menendang kaca jendela yang sudah retak, sehingga mudah dihancurkan.

Baekhyun menyeringai di tempatnya— _inilah gunanya hapkido_.

"Kita lompat sekarang." Perintah Chanyeol, berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, dan tanpa ragu ia memanjat jendela, lalu terjun diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Apartemen Baekhyun berada di lantai lima, sehingga cukup untuk Chanyeol mengeluarkan sayapnya secepat yang ia bisa, dan melesat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih melayang. Begitu ia menangkap pinggang Baekhyun, ia langsung mengepakkan sayapnya—terbang setinggi mungkin dan menjauhi gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Baekhyun.

Posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tadi _back hug_ kini sudah berpindah menjadi _bridal style_. Tangan Baekhyun sudah bertengger melingkari leher Chanyeol. Dalam gendongan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke bawah. Sepertinya Chanyeol serius untuk terbang setinggi mungkin, karena ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat bangunan atau apapun. Seperti pemandangan dari... pesawat?

"Ngomong-ngomong," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol menunduk, kemudian memejamkan mata, dan sepuluh detik kemudian ia membuka matanya. "Hutan di pinggir kota. Itu tempat yang paling aman kalau-kalau ada Black Ave, White Ave, dan bahkan Praesidium yang datang mengejar kita lalu akan terjadi peperangan. Itu yang barusan Yoora bilang."

"Kau bertelepati dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun, dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Ya. Dan, tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja meskipun masih harus melawan Kris hingga sekarang."

"Syukurlah." Gumam Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol kembali menatap ke arah depan.

Mereka kembali terdiam, sampai Baekhyun kembali membuka suara.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

Tatapan Chanyeol kembali terarah kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, setengah meringis. "Dari sini, kau terlihat tampan."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Lebih dari Sasuke?"

"Seribu kali lebih dari Sasuke."

.

.

.

Kaki Chanyeol mendarat di salju setelah hampir dua puluh menit terbang dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Baekhyun turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar. Ia bisa mendapati pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di setiap setiap sisi, membentang cukup luas mengelilingi dirinya dan Chanyeol. Memang cukup tersembunyi, tapi jika yang mencari mereka adalah makhluk dengan kemampuan melacak yang di atas kemampuan tekhnologi maju masa kini, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan mereka cepat terlacak. Baekhyun tidak terkejut kalau-kalau beberapa menit—atau bahkan detik—kemudian tiba-tiba ada sesuatu bersayap mendarat di hadapannya dan menyerang dirinya juga Chanyeol.

"Apa tempat ini cukup aman untuk kalian berperang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya—tidak mencoba menghilangkan sayapnya seperti biasa. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terjadinya ledakan atau sesuatu yang menyebabkan pohon-pohon terbakar dan apinya merembet sampai kota. Itu bisa memicu kecurigaan warga kota."

"Aku tahu," Balas Chanyeol. "Tapi percayalah kalau Yoora tidak mungkin memilih tempat yang salah. Mungkin ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Dan yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah siaga—berdoalah tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dikedepannya."

Anggukan singkat menjadi balasan Baekhyun, diam-diam sedikit tidak menyangka kalau Ave mengenal istilah 'berdoa'.

 _Tapi Ave bukan iblis_ —Baekhyun membatin, tersenyum geli. _Itulah kenapa mereka juga berdoa_.

Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang dan rautnya berubah menjadi serius ketika Yoora tiba-tiba muncul di samping Chanyeol. Posisinya tidak terlalu baik, Yoora nampak sedikit terhuyung. Wajah paniknya dapat ditangkap oleh Baekhyun ketika Yoora menoleh ke arahnya dan juga Chanyeol. "Bersiaplah—"

Dan bahkan Yoora tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika secara tiba-tiba, Kris Wu muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga, dan sekumpulan Black Ave berterbangan, mendatangi mereka dari belakang Kris dan mendarat di atas salju dengan sempurna. Mereka bertiga sukses terkepung.

Seperti yang Baekhyun duga sebelumnya, posisi mereka bahkan dapat terlacak hanya setelah sepersekian detik Yoora sampai di tempat ini. Chanyeol menyentuh kedua bahunya, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat onyx gelap Chanyeol berubah menjadi gray. "Bersembunyilah."

Ultimatum itu menjadi tepukan keras bagi Baekhyun, dan detik itu juga Baekhyun berlari. Chanyeol berada tepat di belakangnya, menyambar setiap Black Ave yang menghalangi jalan Baekhyun dengan apinya. Dan begitu Baekhyun terlepas dari kepungan Black Ave, ia berlari ke balik sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia menoleh sekilas ke belakang, dan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dikerubungi oleh Black Ave.

Di tempat persembunyiannya, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dahinya berkerut, mencoba berpikir keras. _Tidak bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Chanyeol dan Yoora dan bukannya bersembunyi seperti orang bodoh?_

Lagipula, apa gunanya juga dia sampai di tempat ini kalau tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Suara kepakan sayap membuat Baekhyun refleks mendongak. Tatapannya terpaku pada puluhan makhluk dengan sayap putih terbentang di punggung mereka. Mereka mendarat sempurna di tanah, memecah gerombolan Black Ave dan menyerang Black Ave begitu saja.

Baekhyun bergidik. Seleretan api menjalar di mana-mana. Kabut-kabut berwarna keabuan tersebar—membuat yang terbungkus kabut tersebut langsung hangus menjadi debu. Gulungan angin menerjang. Setruman kilat menyambar-nyambar. Sosok yang berpindah-pindah begitu cepat—memanfaatkan kemampuan _teleport_ —lalu muncul begitu saja hanya untuk menebaskan pedang berbahan dasar perak. Suara sayap yang menebas-nebas, melemparkan Ave—Ave yang mana saja—hingga terpental menyakitkan.

Chanyeol masih berada di tempatnya, dikerubungi Black Ave yang mencoba melukainya dan juga White Ave yang mencoba menjauhkan dan melawan Black Ave di sekitar Chanyeol—mencoba melindungi Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol berkilat berbahaya, memantulkan cahaya keabuan yang membuat Baekhyun terpana di tempatnya bersembunyi. Kalau seandainya Chanyeol adalah manusia, mungkin Baekhyun akan melihat bagaimana keringat menetes-netes dari sekitar wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa menebak Chanyeol terengah di sana, tapi itu tidak menyebabkan perlawanan Chanyeol yang melemah.

Betapa Baekhyun mengagumi kekuatan Chanyeol.

Derap langkah yang menghasilkan bunyi membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Dari arah utara, berpuluh-puluh hingga ratusan manusia yang menggunakan seragam pelindung berwarna hitam itu mendatangi gerombolan Ave yang masih saling berperang. Pistol berukuran cukup besar berada di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri, dan puluhan serum yang dibuat berbentuk peluru menggantung di pinggang mereka. Siap untuk dipasangkan ke pistol dan ditembakkan telak.

Seiring dengan matanya yang menangkap sosok familiar, Baekhyun menyeringai. Tak peduli dengan persembunyian, Baekhyun berlari cepat mendekati gerombolan manusia itu. Ketika hampir beberapa langkah sampai, Baekhyun bisa mendengar teriakan pemimpin gerombolan itu yang memerintahkan untuk menyerang semua makhluk bersayap yang ada.

Dan sebelum segerombol manusia itu mematuhi perintah sang pemimpin, Baekhyun berteriak. "Berhenti! Dengarkan aku!"

Mereka semua berhenti bergerak, dan sang pemimpin menoleh. "Aku seperti mengenalmu...?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau Yunho. Dan kita bertemu saat malam bersalju, dan aku sedang bersama laki-laki yang kau kira itu adalah makhluk bersa—ah, sebenarnya lebih mudah disebut Black Ave."

"Oh, benar—"

"—begini," Tidak ada waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk mendengar pendapat Yunho tentang kemunculannya di tempat ini dan bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali. "waktuku tidak banyak. Kau dan semua 'pasukan' Praesidium-mu ini pasti tahu dengan Ave campuran Black Ave, White Ave, dan manusia, yang kini sedang diburu oleh Black Ave atas keinginan mereka untuk memusnahkan eksistensi manusia dan merebut tempat tinggal kita—bumi. Ave campuran itu ada di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu, bersayap abu-abu. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, bersayap abu-abu. Aku tahu kalian bekerja di atas perintah untuk membunuh Black Ave. Jadi, bunuh yang bersayap hitam legam. Hanya yang bersayap hitam. Jangan sekali-sekali menembak sayap putih, dan juga yang abu-abu. Sosok bersayap abu-abu itu bukan Black Ave yang kalian maksud, jadi jangan bunuh dia. Aku tidak sedang mencoba melindungi atau berbohong, tapi tolong jangan bunuh Black Ave perempuan yang memiliki rambut sepanjang berwarna abu-abu. Black Ave perempuan berambut abu-abu itu hanya ada satu, jadi kalian tidak perlu sulit-sulit membedakannya. Black Ave perempuan itu ada di pihak kita, jadi jangan khawatir. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Dan, Yunho- _ssi_ ," Baekhyun menatap Yunho sarat akan permintaan yang memaksa. "bisakah Praesidium melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

Yunho terdiam di tempatnya, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas keras. "Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lama, Yunho. Lakukan saja."

Ucapan Baekhyun kemudian membuat Yunho mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kami lakukan."

Tatapan Yunho bergulir ke arah 'pasukan' yang sudah siap bergerak. "Semuanya, kuharap kalian semua mendengar apa yang diucapkan laki-laki di sebelah saya. Lakukan seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Serang, sekarang!"

Segerombol manusia mulai bergerak. Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan Yunho dan mendekati salah satu orang yang menjadi bagian dari Praesidium. Kaki Baekhyun terulur, menjegal orang yang berlari itu. Orang tersebut terjatuh, dan Baekhyun tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyambar kedua pistol di tangan orang tersebut dan juga menarik ikat pinggang khusus yang digunakan untuk menggantung puluhan serum.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk berlari, memasang ikat pinggang yang ia ambil paksa itu di pinggangnya. Memastikan tidak ada serum yang jatuh, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua pistol yang ia genggam di kedua tangannya, kemudian mempercepat larinya.

Lari Baekhyun terhenti di balik pohon di mana ia bersembunyi sebelumnya. Ia melirik sekilas dan mendapati gerombolan Praesidium sudah menyerang mereka. Satu demi persatu Black Ave mulai tumbang. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat. Mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah sesosok Black Ave, dan ia menyeringai.

Pelatuk pistol ditarik, dan Baekhyun berlari mendekati gerombolan Ave seiring dengan serum tembakannya yang melesat, menancap di punggung sesosok Black Ave yang kemudian tumbang ke tanah. Keberadaan Baekhyun yang menembak serum mulai diketahui, dan beberapa Black Ave mencoba mendekatinya dan menyerangnya. Baekhyun bergerak lincah menghindari serangan Black Ave yang bermacam-macam bentuk.

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Baekhyun mensyukuri ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil dan berguna disaat-saat seperti ini.

Tangan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun sudah terangkat, bergerak cepat untuk menembakkan serum, sekaligus berusaha keras untuk menghindari sambaran api, kilatan listrik, kabut mematikan—ini yang sulit dihindari, dan Black Ave pemilik _teleport_ yang siap berpindah kapan saja entah di samping, di depan, atau di belakangnya, untuk menebasnya dengan pedang perak.

Permainan pistol Baekhyun tidak main-main. Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa bagaimana appa-nya yang merupakan salah satu polisi terhandal di Korea Selatan mengajarkannya cara menggunakan pistol. Terlebih lagi hapkido yang sudah ia kuasai dan ia dalami selama sepertiga umurnya. Membuatnya terlatih untuk menghindari Black Ave yang menyerangnya.

Tubuh mungil tidaklah cukup.

Baekhyun memundurkan badannya hingga membuatnya kayang dengan satu tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya saat sengatan listrik hendak menyambar tubuh bagian depannya. Ia kembali menegakkan dirinya dalam sepersekian detik, dan menembak Black Ave yang tadi menyerangnya dengan listrik seiring dengan tangan kirinya menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke arah Black Ave yang hendak menyerangnya dengan kabut.

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan ketika sesosok Black Ave berkekuatan _teleport_ yang sedari tadi ia hindari, kini muncul tepat di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak menebaskan pedang perak ke arahnya. Tapi refleks Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat, karena Baekhyun buru-buru menarik pelatuk pistol di kanan tangannya yang terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan Black Ave berkekuatan _teleport_ di hadapannya. Menembakkan serum terakhir di pistol yang ia genggam menggunakan tangan kanan ke arah perut Black Ave di hadapannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika pergerakan Black Ave di hadapannya tumbang begitu saja, dan pergerakan pedang perak yang kini berjarak sekitar sepersekian milimeter itu terhenti. Pedang perak itu terjatuh menghantam tanah, dan secepat itu pula Baekhyun mengisi ulang serum di pistol pada genggaman tangan kanannya untuk kemudian ia tembakkan kembali pada segerombol Black Ave yang menanti untuk dibunuh.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu cepat, matanya sesekali bergulir ke arah Chanyeol yang kini semakin kewalahan menyerang Black Ave, meski White Ave terlihat sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghadang Black Ave dari Chanyeol. Yoora berada tak jauh di dekat Chanyeol, mencoba menghabisi Black Ave lainnya yang memiliki kekuatan _winds_.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah barat Chanyeol, meski sesekali tatapannya ia putuskan begitu saja untuk menembakkan serum ke arah Black Ave di sekitarnya. Tatapan Baekhyun menajam ketika menyadari bahwa dari arah barat Chanyeol, terdapat sosok Kris Wu di sana. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya. Melainkan karena sebuah serum yang melesat secepat 1.019 meter per detik mengarah ke arah Kris Wu. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak panik karena serum tersebut nampak akan mengenai Kris secara telak, tapi Kris Wu dengan daya pelacak tinggi dan kemampuan _teleport_ -nya bukan sesuatu yang dapat diremehkan. Dan seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Kris Wu menghilang dari tempatnya seiring dengan serum yang menembus angin di mana sebelumnya Kris berdiri di sana, membuat serum tersebut mengarah kepada Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL!"

Teriakan Baekhyun teredam oleh banyak suara di sekitarnya, ditambah dengan suara pistol di tangannya sendiri karena Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Chanyeol seiring dengan dirinya yang menembak sosok Black Ave di sebelah kirinya.

Tatapan Baekhyun refleks berpindah, tidak berani menatap ke arah Chanyeol selama beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menahan nafas, dan Baekhyun kembali mencoba menatap ke arah Chanyeol berada. Baekhyun membeku di tempat—mengabaikan seleretan api yang melukai lengan kanannya.

Yoora terjatuh tepat di barat Chanyeol dengan serum yang menancap di punggungnya.

 _Apa—apakah Yoora merelakan nyawanya untuk Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat, kembali melakukan tugasnya meski tatapannya masih sesekali mengarah kepada Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun bisa mendapati bagaimana tatapan Chanyeol yang menajam, mengandung kemarahan, kebencian, dan kesedihan di dalamnya. Ya, mungkin Baekhyun juga akan sama jika ia menjadi Chanyeol, membayangkan bagaimana saudaranya sendiri mati karena mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya.

Sementara Chanyeol kembali bergerak—dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang semakin membara di tengah peperangan itu—untuk kembali melawan Black Ave yang tersisa, Baekhyun menajamkan matanya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kembali melesat, menembaki satu persatu Black Ave.

Keadaan Baekhyun yang semakin melemah membuatnya lebih mudah untuk diserang. Baekhyun sendiri sedikit heran pada dirinya sendiri karena biasanya daya tubuhnya bisa bertahan lama. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mendesah lelah, menyadari bahwa daya tubuhnya memang bisa menjadi lemah secara drastis karena cuaca musim dingin, dan ia baru ingat ini adalah musim dingin. Ditambah lagi karena ia hanya mengenakan sweater tipis dan celana sport panjang, sama sekali tidak dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu rendah di sekitarnya.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan suhu musim dingin. Baekhyun kembali bergerak selincah yang ia bisa, menembakkan serum seakurat mungkin ke arah Black Ave yang masih hidup dan mencoba menyerang dirinya, Chanyeol, dan juga Praesidium. Serangan Black Ave sudah mengenai dirinya beberapa kali, membuat rambutnya berantakan, luka bakar di berbagai tempat yang terasa nyeri—tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti bergerak, beberapa kulit yang mengelupas hingga berdarah karena sambaran kilat, dan berbagai luka lainnya.

Jumlah Black Ave makin berkurang. Jumlah White Ave juga tidak sebanyak yang sebelumnya karena serangan Black Ave yang menyebabkan beberapa di antara mereka mati begitu saja, dan juga kemungkinan tembakan serum yang meleset sehingga yang seharusnya mengenai Black Ave, justru mengenai White Ave.

Keadaan Praesidium juga memburuk meski Black Ave sudah banyak yang berhasil ditaklukkan. Hampir setengah dari orang-orang Praesidium sudah tumbang dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di atas tumpukkan salju. Sisanya yang selamat tetap berjuang untuk melawan Black Ave dalam kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun—berantakan dan compang-camping.

Posisi Baekhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Chanyeol seiring dengan jumlah Black Ave dan White Ave yang berkurang, sedikit berdesakkan dengan White Ave yang berjumlah lebih banyak daripada Black Ave. Baekhyun masih fokus untuk menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya untuk melesat, menghindar, dan juga menembakkan serum-serum melalui pistol di kedua tangannya, hingga sesuatu yang menyentuh punggungnya membuatnya menegang sesaat.

"C-chanyeol?"

Menoleh ke belakang dan berbalik, Baekhyun mendapati jika yang menabrak punggungnya adalah lengan kanan milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena tangan kanan Chanyeol belum sempat terangkat untuk mengeluarkan api, atau kalau tidak Baekhyun bisa memastikan punggungnya akan terbakar habis.

Mata Chanyeol melebar mendapati Baekhyun yang memegang pistol di kedua tangannya dan kini sedang berada tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika tatapan Chanyeol menajam dan pergelangan tangan kirinya dicengkram erat. "Kau gila? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melawan mereka!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu! Lagipula ini tidak begitu sulit untukku karena buktinya—aku masih hidup." Bantah Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya. Cengkraman Chanyeol menguat. "Tapi kau bukan lawan yang setanding dengan mereka! Lihat tubuhmu. Kau compang-camping, terluka, kau terlihat buruk!"

Baekhyun menggeram, tapi ia tidak berkata apapun karena Black Ave yang hendak menebaskan pedang perak dari belakang Chanyeol lebih menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tidak dicengkram oleh Chanyeol terangkat. Chanyeol membelakkan matanya ketika Baekhyun menarik pelatuknya, dan serum itu melesat tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Chanyeol, lalu menancap di kepala Black Ave yang hendak menebaskan pedang perak dari belakang Chanyeol itu.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah, matanya melirik refleks ketika ia merasakan keberadaan bayangan hitam dari samping kirinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menodongkan pistol, tapi sambaran api yang mengenai targetnya membuatnya mengerjap. Ia mendongak dan mendapati tangan Chanyeol yang sudah terangkat.

"Lihat," Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan memaksa. "semua ini sangat berbahaya untukmu. Mungkin saja kau memang masih hidup sampai saat ini, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan terluka lebih parah dari ini dan—mati. Pergilah dari sini dan bersembunyilah selama aku melawan mereka."

Perkataan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun berniat mengubah keputusannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari ini jika kau masih bertahan dan melawan mereka. Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi seperti orang bodoh sementara kau berjuang di sini."

"Bisakah kau menurut saja?" Chanyeol mendesah kasar. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku jauh lebih mengkhawatirkanmu." Balas Baekhyun, kemudian berbalik untuk memunggungi Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdiskusi ataupun berdebat. Biarkan aku membantumu melawan Black Ave, dan kau hanya perlu melawan mereka juga."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, mulai bergerak dalam hitungan ketiga yang ia gumamkan dalam hati. Ia menahan senyumnya ketika telinganya menangkap bisikan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah keputusannya, dan Baekhyun juga yakin kini Chanyeol sudah mulai bergerak.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Kris yang berada tak jauh dari Chanyeol, dengan tangannya yang terangkat mengeluarkan kabut-kabut berwarna keabuan menyebar secara perlahan. Melirik ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian membelalakkan matanya mengetahui rencana Kris. Di saat Chanyeol sibuk dengan beberapa Black Ave di sekitarnya, Kris hendak mencoba melukai Chanyeol dengan kabutnya.

Meskipun Baekhyun yakin bahwa Kris tidak akan membunuh Chanyeol karena terlihat dengan caranya menyebarkan kabut tidak secara terburu-buru dan terkesan perlahan, terlebih jika Chanyeol mati maka Kris serta Black Ave lainnya tidak akan sempat mengambil enzim dan hormon hidup Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka setitikpun karena Kris. Jadi, dengan pemikiran singkatnya, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa mengalihkan perhatian Kris kepadanya adalah ide yang terbaik untuk saat ini—mengabaikan permintaan Chanyeol sebelumnya jika ia jangan sampai mencari gara-gara dengan Kris.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menarik pelatuknya, mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Kris. Serum yang ia tembakkan meleset, dan Baekhyun tidak merasa cukup heran untuk tahu bahwa Kris menyadari pergerakannya. Tapi setidaknya itu membuat Kris terbang ke arahnya, hendak menyerangnya dengan listrik yang bisa ia hindari—meski percikan listrik itu sempat mengenai bagian pahanya—membuat sengatan listrik menyakitinya sesaat.

Kris mendarat di hadapannya, mencoba menyerangnya lagi, kali ini dengan api. Tiga kali sambaran api mencoba mengenai tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun berusaha menghindar. Baekhyun akui Kris cukup pandai, membuatnya sibuk menghindar sehingga ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berkonsentrasi menembakkan serum ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang menyembunyikan Chanyeol di dalam apartemenmu, hm?" Kris membuka pembicaraan tanpa berhenti menyerang Baekhyun dengan api. Baekhyun terengah, mencoba melirik tajam ke arah Kris tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya menghindar dari serangan Kris. "Ya, kau benar. Dan aku tidak akan memberikan Chanyeol semudah itu untukmu."

Sebuah seringai meremehkan terukir di wajah Kris, dan jika saja Kris tidak sedang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan apinya, Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia akan menembak mati Kris saat itu juga. "Ugh, dan kau kira aku akan takut padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeram ketika Kris tertawa remeh dan menyerangnya kembali, kali ini dengan listrik. "Kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku. Kau bukanlah ancaman untukku."

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Sebelum Kris sempat menyerangnya kembali dengan listrik, Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menembakkan serum ke arah Kris. Tapi Kris kembali lolos, kali ini berteleportasi ke belakang tubuhnya. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun berbalik, dan ia sedikit merunduk ketika seleretan api hendak mengenai kepalanya. Salah satu tangan Baekhyun kembali terangkat untuk mengrahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Kris. "Sebaiknya kau langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum melukai Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Kris yang berdecih. "Seberharga itukah Chanyeol untukmu?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawabnya, Kris menyerangnya sekali lagi dengan listrik. "Kau hanya akan mati jika kau mencoba melindungi Chanyeol. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan pergi dari sini. Kau menghalangiku."

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus kehilangan nyawaku," Baekhyun menembakkan serumnya secara beruntun ke arah Kris dan Kris berteleportasi secepat mungkin sebanyak serangan Baekhyun padanya. "jika membunuh diriku bisa melindungi Chanyeol, aku rela untuk mati karena Chanyeol lebih berharga untukku."

Baekhyun kembali menyerang Kris secara beruntun. Ia dengan sigap menembak dan juga mengisi ulang serum ke dalam pistolnya. Kali ini Kris yang terdesak, tidak bisa menyerang Baekhyun karena ia sibuk berteleportasi untuk menghindari tembakkan serum dari Baekhyun.

Di tengah-tengah fokusnya untuk menembak Kris, Baekhyun diam-diam berpikir. Seharusnya ia melindungi Chanyeol karena ia ingin melindungi bumi dan eksistensi manusia. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia dengan begitu yakinnya berkata pada Kris jika Chanyeol sangat berharga baginya—yang jika ia pikirkan sekarang itu sangat mustahil karena ia baru mengenal Chanyeol beberapa hari saja—dan bersikap kalau ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Dan jika saja ia sedang berada di tengah pertempuran seperti ini, Baekhyun yakin kalau ia sudah menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah tembok karena pemikiran anehnya bahwa kehilangan Chanyeol seribu kali lebih buruk daripada kehilangan nyawanya atau bahkan kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, bumi, sekalipun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih serum di pinggangnya. Dan ia membelalakkan matanya ketika sadar bahwa persediaan serum di ikat pinggangnya sudah benar-benar habis. Ia mendongak, dan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan adalah kabut-kabut keabuan yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya, mengepungnya. Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, sadar bahwa jika ia berusaha menembus kabut itu untuk kabur, ia hanya akan mati di tempat. Jadi, ia mulai memejamkan matanya—

BRUK

Kelopak mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka, dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati Chanyeol di hadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sendu, dan ketika Baekhyun menyadari ketika kabut akan mengenainya juga Chanyeol, di saat itu juga Chanyeol melingkarkan sayap keabuannya untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kau gila?" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol ketika ia tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. _Chanyeol melindunginya_. Dan Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga. "Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memucat, dan darah menyeruak dari ujung bibir Chanyeol. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari kabut yang Kris sebarkan, yang seharusnya ditujukan padanya.

"Kau berharga bagiku, Baek," Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghajar Chanyeol dan berteriak bagaimana bisa dia menganggap bahwa orang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari bisa menjadi sosok yang berharga untuknya, kalau-kalau ia tidak mengingat bahwa ia juga menganggap sosok Chanyeol berharga sama seperti arti dirinya untuk Chanyeol. "aku tidak ingin kau mati."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin memejamkan matanya, ia hanya ingin terus melihat Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Baru saja Baekhyun mengatakan pada Kris sebelumnya jika ia ingin melindungi Chanyeol, bahwa Kris harus melangkahi mayatnya sebelum membawa Chanyeol darinya, bahwa Chanyeol juga begitu berharga untuknya. Dan sepertinya baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, bahwa kehilangan Chanyeol itu adalah hal yang lebih buruk dari kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang justru Chanyeol yang melindunginya. Ia akan tetap hidup; dan Chanyeol di ambang kematiannya.

"Tidak," Baekhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan pipinya basah. "kau bodoh, Chanyeol. Kau bodoh! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mati, lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga tidak ingin kau mati. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Sama saja jika aku hidup tapi kau mati, semua itu tidak ada artinya lagi. Kau juga berharga untukku!"

"Maafkan aku," tangan Chanyeol terasa begitu dingin ketika menyentuh pipinya, mengusap air mata Baekhyun. "aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau tidak boleh mati di sini, aku tidak ingin kau mati sekarang."

"Kau tahu?" Baekhyun berdeham pelan ketika menyadari suaranya yang serak. "Ada sebuah penelitian yang berkata bahwa manusia hanya membutuhkan waktu seperlima detik untuk jatuh cinta."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal erat, dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tubuhnya bergetar sekarang. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Chanyeol," Air mata Baekhyun menetes lagi. "aku mencintaimu."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar, dan dada Baekhyun terasa sesak ketika memikirkan bahwa senyuman itu mungkin tidak akan ada lagi untuk keesokan harinya dan selamanya.

"Dengar, Baek."

Tangan kiri Chanyeol merambat, melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku, di sisa hidupku..."

Chanyeol menekan tangan kirinya dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya.

"...bersumpah bahwa..."

Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak menuju tengkuk Baekhyun, menekannya.

"...aku mencintainya, aku juga mencintainya..."

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat.

"...meski aku harus mati setelah ini."

Dan bibir Chanyeol menyapu bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah lima detik menempelkan bibir, bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan lembut. Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang sedingin es, juga pecah-pecah yang membuat permukaan bibirnya menjadi sedikit kasar. Tapi meski begitu, bibir Chanyeol tetap terasa kenyal dan menghangatkannya.

Lidah Chanyeol mulai berperan, bergerak menjilati bibir Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa meremang, dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menekan lidahnya di antara belahan bibirnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan _mint_ ketika lidah Chanyeol menyentuh lidahnya. Menggodanya untuk berperang lidah. Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya, mulai menggerakkan lidahnya dan saling membelit dengan lidah Chanyeol. _Strawberry with mint_. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sangat menyukai sensasinya.

Rasa asin bercampur amis dari darah yang terecap oleh lidah Baekhyun tidak membuat Baekhyun melepaskan tautan lidah dan bibirnya dengan Chanyeol. Darah Chanyeol membuat ciuman mereka terasa berbeda, tetapi Baekhyun menyukai rasanya.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol di dalam rengkuhan sayap keabuan milik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat dan sesak di saat bersamaan. Membayangkan bahwa sensasi lembut dan dinginnya bibir Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana justru membuatnya merasa hangat ini adalah yang pertama juga akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia rasakan.

Sementara pergerakan Chanyeol melemah, Baekhyun semakin bergerak cepat untuk memainkan lidahnya di antara lidah Chanyeol yang menelusup di dalam mulutnya dan menyesap bibir Chanyeol semakin keras. Rasa takut kehilangan mendominasi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Baekhyun bisa mendapati iris mata Chanyeol yang juga menatap tepat ke arahnya, tidak lagi berwarna abu-abu seperti yang Baekhyun lihat terakhir kali. Baekhyun terhanyut dalam onyx Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol yang juga terhanyut dalam hazel Baekhyun.

Sebuah sentakan dari tubuh Chanyeol membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, dan di detik itu juga, Chanyeol jatuh ke atas tumpukan salju. Sayap abu-abunya terbuka, tidak lagi melindungi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasa dingin saat itu juga.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit ketika mendapati sesuatu tertancap di bahu Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan nafas berat, dan ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Yunho yang membelalak, membeku tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Siapa yang menembakkan serum pada Chanyeol?! Aku sudah bilang jangan menembakkan serum padanya!" Baekhyun berteriak antara marah dan putus asa. Semuanya terasa hening. White Ave dan Black Ave yang berperang sudah berhenti bergerak di posisi mereka entah sejak kapan, tapi Baekhyun tidak lagi peduli. Tidak dengan Chanyeol yang tergeletak di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu—khas orang sekarat.

"Maafkan aku," Yunho berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan jatuh terduduk di samping Chanyeol yang tergeletak. Baekhyun menunduk dan Yunho mendongak. Mereka saling menatap dalam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Yunho kembali membuka mulut. "Aku hendak menembak Black Ave yang tadi menyerangmu dan Chanyeol dengan kabut, tapi Black Ave itu berteleportasi dan serum itu jadi mengenai bahu Chanyeol. Aku hanya bermaksud menolong kalian berdua. Maafkan aku."

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat, tapi Baekhyun sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya untuk marah dan benci pada Yunho. Toh, meskipun seandainya serum itu tidak meleset dan mengenai bahu Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga akan tetap mati dalam pengaruh kabut yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya. Ia bisa melihat Kris berdiri di sana, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _shock_ -nya. Bibir Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis, terlihat begitu lemah dan meremehkan di saat yang bersamaan. "Lihat? Kalau aku tidak berhasil mempertahankan Chanyeol, kau juga tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Kau bahkan justru membunuhnya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan enzim dan hormon hidup darinya seperti aku yang tidak mendapatkan kesempatan hidup bersamanya setelah dia menyatakan cintanya padaku!"

Nafas Baekhyun memburu, sarat akan emosi. Baekhyun mengabaikan semua Ave dan anggota Praesidium yang menatapnya terkejut, memilih berkonsentrasi dengan kemungkinan apapun yang akan Kris lakukan selanjutnya. Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol masih bernafas di belakangnya, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Kris menyentuh Chanyeol seinchi-pun, apalagi mengambil enzim dan hormon hidup Chanyeol. Tidak akan pernah.

"Black Ave, ambil Chanyeol sekarang!" Kris berteriak lantang, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan keputusan yang Kris ambil. Semua Black Ave mulai bergerak, tapi tidak semudah itu karena White Ave kembali menghadang mereka. Anggota Praesidium ikut bergerak, melakukan tugasnya untuk membunuh semua Black Ave yang tersisa.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun berbalik cepat ke arah Yunho yang masih berlutut di samping Chanyeol, kemudian menyodorkan tangannya. "Berikan pistolmu."

Yunho bergerak linglung di tiga detik pertama, tapi untung saja akhirnya ia mengerti dan menyerahkan—setengah melempar—pistol di tangannya kepada Baekhyun yang ditangkap sigap oleh Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun menoleh, pada saat itu juga Kris muncul di sampingnya, dengan tangannya yang hendak menjangkau tubuh Chanyeol.

Sedetik saja Baekhyun terlambat, maka Chanyeol yang masih bernafas dengan nafas memburu itu sudah pasti akan jatuh di tangan Kris, lalu dengan teleportasinya Kris membawa Chanyeol ke markas Black Ave untuk ditindaklanjuti—mengambil enzim dan hormon hidup Chanyeol secara paksa. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur karena pemikiran kehilangan Chanyeol itu membuat refleksnya bekerja cepat, dan hanya sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari Kris, ia sudah manrik pelatuk pistol milik Yunho tepat ke kepala Kris.

Baekhyun tahu, Kris baru saja hendak berteleportasi sembari menggenggam tangan Chanyeol—membuat Chanyeol ikut dengannya. Tapi serum yang menembus tengkoraknya membuat Kris gagal berteleportasi, dan secepat itu pula persendian tubuh Kris tidak berguna lagi. Ia terjatuh di tumpukan salju dengan matanya yang memaku tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mati kau."

Dua kata itu menjadi kalimat selamat tinggal untuk Kris yang akhirnya memejamkan matanya di tengah sekaratnya. Itu merupakan prestasi yang benar-benar mengesankan, bagaimana seonggok manusia remaja semacam Baekhyun bisa membunuh ketua Black Ave yang memiliki multi- _control._ Tapi, Baekhyun sadar ini bukan waktunya untuk berbangga.

Setelah menendang tubuh Kris dengan kekuatan penuh—yang seketika membuat kaki kanannya nyeri akibat serangan listrik sebelumnya dari Kris tapi tidak ia pedulikan, Baekhyun beranjak untuk berlutut di samping kanan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lembut bahu Chanyeol, setengah mengguncangnya hanya demi melihat Chanyeol kembali membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dan itu berhasil dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, jangan mati, kumohon. Jangan memejamkan matamu, jangan merasa mengantuk, jangan mencoba untuk tidur. Jantungmu—jangan berhenti berdetak. Jangan berhenti bernafas. Berusahalah untuk tetap bernafas. Chanyeol—jangan pergi." Baekhyun merasa seperti bermonolog meski pada kenyataannya ia sedang berbicara pada Chanyeol. Setiap pergerakan pupil mata Chanyeol yang terarah kepadanya membuat degup jantungnya meningkat, setiap kelopak mata Chanyeol tertutup untuk berkedip membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas.

Baekhyun sadar Yunho yang juga duduk berlutut di hadapannya itu memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi. Chanyeol berharga untuknya, dan ia tidak keberatan kalau-kalau Yunho mengartikan itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Toh kenyataannya memang seperti itu dan ia merasa tidak perlu untuk meladeninya.

Bibir Chanyeol membiru, kering, dan nampak pecah-pecah. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi keindahannya saat Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, mencoba tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyaris menangis saat ia menyadari, betapa Chanyeol butuh kekuatan yang amat sangat banyak hanya untuk memberinya senyuman. Senyuman terakhirnya.

Senyuman yang nantinya tidak lagi bisa ia lihat—dan membayangkan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa diremas kuat.

Remasan tangan Baekhyun pada bahu Chanyeol semakin mengerat. Pasti sangat sulit sekali untuk tersenyum setelah serum perak tertancap di tubuh seorang Ave, ditambah bonus dengan kabut sialan dari Kris yang membuat sekarat Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin, berlipat-lipat lebih sakit daripada sekedar ditembak serum saja. Tapi—Chanyeol berusaha keras. Hanya untuk tersenyum, dan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa ia begitu berharga untuk Chanyeol—seperti Chanyeol yang berharga baginya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ia harus tersenyum senang atau malah terisak-isak.

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali bergulir ke arah onyx kelam milik Chanyeol. Onyx yang selama lima hari berturut-turut menatapnya dalam. Onyx terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Onyx yang begitu sempurna dan terekam begitu dalam di memorinya. Dan hanya onyx seorang Park Chanyeol yang membuat tubuhnya terasa menghangat dengan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan.

Mata Chanyeol terlihat berbinar karena air mata. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, tapi hebatnya Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Untuknya.

Dan lima detik setelahnya mata mereka terikat satu sama lain, onyx Chanyeol menghilang. Senyum Chanyeol menghilang. Chanyeol, di depan matanya sendiri, berubah menjadi debu—membuat tangannya yang sebelumnya mencengkram bahu Chanyeol kini terhempas sia-sia di atas salju.

Seiring dengan debu Chanyeol yang berterbangan di antara butiran salju yang turun dari langit, Yunho menatapnya iba.

Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang, dan kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I'm looking at him, getting farther away  
He becomes a small dot and then disappears  
Will this go away after time passes?  
I remember the old times, I remember you**_

.

.

.

 **END?**

.

.

.

 _ **On days where thin rain falls like today, I remember your shadow**_

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh ke arah jendela kamar setelah ia membuka mata dari tidurnya. Butir-butir putih berjatuhan, mengotori jendela kamarnya, atau mengalir begitu saja hingga jatuh entah kemana. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari kasurnya yang terasa dingin sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia melangkah mendekati jendela, menyentuh kacanya yang membuat suhu dingin menusuk jemarinya, kemudian mengalir hingga ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaca jendela. Membuat punggungnya yang terbalut kaos tipis itu terasa begitu dingin.

Tatapan Baekhyun menyapu ruangan berukuran tujuh kali delapan meter ini. Ia mulai melamun, memainkan peran yang biasa dilakoni oleh sosok yang mengisi hatinya benar-benar dalam waktu seperlima detik sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama, berlanjut hingga lima hari, berlanjut hingga lima tahun.

Dalam lima hari pada lima tahun yang lalu, biasanya Chanyeol—bahkan Baekhyun harus menelan salivanya susah payah hanya dengan memikirkan satu nama ini—menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Menyambut paginya dengan berbagai kelakuan absurdnya. Dari yang memperlakukannya seperti istrinya, atau membuat ribut karena bertengkar untuk hal sepele, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya yang entah kenapa selalu menghantuinya lima tahun ini.

Bayangan Chanyeol terlalu sulit dihapus dari memorinya.

 _ **Our memories that I secretly put in my drawer, I take them out and reminisce again by myself**_

Rasa-rasanya semakin lama memori itu memainkan imajinasinya sendiri. Dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar di jendela setiap pagi, menyisir pandangannya di ruangan yang ia sebut kamar ini. Seolah-olah melihat tubuhnya sendiri berbaring di atas kasur, lalu Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Lalu mereka akan bertengkar soal kamar mandi, bertengkar lagi soal baju yang akan dipakai Baekhyun untuk kuliah—ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol harus ribut-ribut mengurusi pakaian yang dikenakannya—lalu berakhir dengan ia yang menjitak Chanyeol tepat di kepala dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum geli.

Memori itu berputar-putar seperti kaset rusak di setiap paginya, dan di setiap pagi itu pula Baekhyun menahan keinginannya untuk terjun dari jendela kamarnya sendiri.

Lalu kali ini, di tahun kelima hidupnya yang penuh kenangan menyakitkan, lima kali ini juga Baekhyun melihat butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Dan setiap kali butir putih itu melewat pandangannya, setiap kali itulah memori Chanyeol semakin menyakitinya. Membuat setiap pagi musim dingin tidak hanya salju yang terjun.

Tapi air matanya juga.

 _ **He is leaving, and I can't do anything**_

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menghapus air mata yang tidak pernah absen untuk mengalir di setiap pagi. Kakinya bergerak untuk melangkah keluar kamar. Tangannya terangkat untuk menekan kenop pintu, dan ia membukanya dengan perlahan.

Tatapannya kembali menyisiri ruang tengah yang menjadi pemandangan pertama begitu ia keluar kamar. Dan jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan. Ia menduduki sofa di ruang tengah. Sofa yang seingatnya, selalu menjadi tempat favorit Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dulu, beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol pergi dan Baekhyun harus menghabiskan berkotak-kotak tissue untuk menangisinya, ia akan melamun dan jatuh tertidur di sofa ini karena aroma Chanyeol yang melekat membuatnya tenang untuk beberapa saat. _Sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak ada._

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aroma Chanyeol dengan cepat menghilang. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang cepat menghilang begitu saja setelah lima hari yang penuh kenangan. Lima hari yang jika dikenang, terasa begitu menyenangkan alih-alih menyakitinya.

Merindukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seperti mayat hidup. Ia bukanlah apa-apa lagi sekarang. Setiap harinya terasa hambar baginya. Terkadang ia tak habis pikir sendiri bagaimana seonggok makhluk bersayap aneh yang menyebalkan bisa menghancurkan lima tahun hidupnya hanya karena memori lima hari mereka tinggal satu atap.

Perbandingan yang benar-benar tidak wajar.

 _ **Why didn't I know about the weight of sadness that comes with breaking up?**_

Sejujurnya Baekhyun muak. Chanyeol, yang kini hanya sekedar memori, membuatnya sangat-sangat lemah seperti perempuan sampai-sampai ia hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Yang Baekhyun tahu, ia adalah laki-laki yang tidak mudah menangis, yang selalu bahagia dengan setiap hal kecil.

Lima tahun terakhir, Baekhyun berubah total. Tak ada lagi senyuman, bahkan yang setipis tissue sekalipun. Tak ada lagi mata yang berbinar semangat, yang ada hanya mata sendu tanpa semangat hidup dengan kantung mata yang selalu singgah. Tak ada lagi kalimat ramah yang Baekhyun untaikan kepada teman-teman sekampusnya. Hanya kalimat dingin, singkat, padat.

Kepribadiannya benar-benar berubah total. Dan yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti adalah, kehadiran Chanyeol yang hanya lima hari itu mampu menyingkirkan eksistensi penting yang menemani Baekhyun selama dua pertiga umurnya; es krim strawberry.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan es krim strawberry di sofa yang tengah ia duduki saat ini, lalu menonton acara televisi apapun yang menarik minatnya. Tapi yang terjadi di lima tahun terakhir adalah, bagaimana sekotak es krim strawberry teronggok menyedihkan di ujung sofa, sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk melamunkan sosok bernama Chanyeol dan berakhir menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"Sejak kapan aku menangis?"

 _ **Love is leaving, like a fool, I'm blankly standing here**_

Sejak Chanyeol menghilang, Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan otak kosong. Rasa-rasanya ia tadi masih melamun di sofa, tapi entah bagaimana ia sudah berada di bawah naungan pohon mapple yang tak lagi berdaun.

Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir jalan dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Rasa-rasanya semua yang ada di dalam dirinya benar-benar sudah kosong. Tidak cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Yah, lagipula siapa juga yang mau keluar rumah dalam keadaan hujan salju seperti ini?

Hari pertama musim salju memang terasa dingin. Apalagi di tengah-tengah hujan salju. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau berkeliaran di saat-saat seperti ini tanpa maksud jelas dengan tubuh yang terbalut kaos dan jaket tipis, juga celana sport panjang yang sama sekali tidak melindungi tubuh dari cuaca dingin. Dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari orang bodoh itu.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk terduduk di bangku kayu berlapis salju yang tersedia di dekatnya, Baekhyun tercenung ketika sebuah memori kembali berputar di otaknya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas di malam hari, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, tepat berada di jalan yang ada di hadapannya.

Bagaimana ia mengagumi Chanyeol meski Chanyeol adalah makhluk aneh yang bersayap, mengagumi Chanyeol yang dikejar-kejar sekelompok organisasi rahasia yang bodoh, dan menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya di malam itu juga. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ia harus mensyukuri pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, atau justru menyesalinya.

Memikirkan tentang Chanyeol membuat segalanya menjadi terasa membingungkan.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, yang Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia memaksakannya. Matanya terasa perih dan berair tapi air matanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk keluar. Ia benci menjadi lemah, tapi ia tidak bisa membenci penyebabnya. Karena penyebabnya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam-diam merasa seperti orang bodoh, dan ia menghentikan kekehannya. Dalam diam ia menghela nafas, menghembuskannya kembali hingga menyebabkan uap nafas di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya.

"Chanyeol sialan," Baekhyun mengumpat, tapi ekspresinya sedatar papan. Bahkan lebih cocok disebut kosong daripada datar. "kenapa aku merindukanmu, hah?"

Baekhyun tidak keberatan disebut gila karena berbicara sendirian di pinggir jalan dengan wajah dan pakaian yang tidak bisa disebut dengan pakaian musim dingin. Tubuhnya kedinginan tapi ia terlanjur mati rasa. Ia hanya ingin menikmati keheningan yang tercipta di hari pertama musim dingin, mengenang Chanyeol yang tidak pernah terasa membosankan meskipun menyakitinya, dan membiarkan pertanyaan konyolnya hilang di telan a—

" _Karena kau mencintaiku?"_

—ngin...?

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku, dan ia menoleh untuk mendapati sesosok yang menjadi memorinya selama lima tahun kini secara ajaib berada di sampingnya. Ia mengabaikan mantel tebal yang sudah tersampir di bahunya, meskipun jujur, itu membuatnya hangat.

Meski Baekhyun memimpikannya setiap malam, tapi mengalaminya secara langsung membuat Baekhyun sedikit aneh juga. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, _tampan sekali_. Ia bergerak untuk berlutut di atas salju, tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dalam diam sampai Chanyeol membuka suaranya. "Lihat, Baek. Beginikah caramu menyambutku? Wajah lusuh, pakaian tipis, aku mulai berpikir bahwa dalam lima tahun terakhir kau tidak pernah mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan baik."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau akan datang." Baekhyun berbisik, terdengar amat-sangat lirih. Matanya terpaku pada onyx Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol yang selama lima tahun menghantuinya, kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya. Menyambutnya lagi. Dan, senyuman yang Baekhyun pikir hanya tinggal memori, kini kembali tersuguh secara cuma-Cuma di hadapannya.

Tidakkah Chanyeol tahu betapa Baekhyun _sangat_ merindukannya?

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merengkuh tubuh di hadapannya. Chanyeol membalas rengkuhannya, memeluknya dengan erat sampai Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan, juga aroma Chanyeol yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan segala yang ada pada diri Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu," Baekhyun berbisik, setengah terisak. "sangat merindukanmu seperti rasanya ingin mati."

Leher Baekhyun terasa hangat ketika Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya di sana. Ia tercenung ketika merasa lehernya basah, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu berujar ke arahnya sebelum ia sempat bertanya. "Aku lebih merindukanmu. Dan aku bersyukur bisa menemuimu sebagai manusia, seutuhnya."

"Tapi, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum lebar bertengger di bibirnya. "bagaimana kau bisa muncul di sini dan jadi manusia seutuhnya?"

"Kukira kau—kita—melupakan satu hal bodoh yang penting."

Chanyeol terkekeh sementara Baekhyun semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Huh?"

Tangan Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun, membuat rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan semakin berantakan, tapi Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk memprotes karena rasa penasarannya lebih penting.

"Jika Phoenix mati—ia hanya akan menjadi debu dan _terlahir kembali_."

.

.

.

Dan tawa Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah ekspresi pertama yang berhasil dikeluarkan Baekhyun secara tulus setelah lima tahun terakhir.

* * *

 **Keterangan :** Istilah _terlahir kembali_ pada Chanyeol di sini adalah dia kembali _hidup_ , tetapi menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Semacam hidup kedua/reinkarnasi, tetapi ia tidak lagi menjadi Ave, melainkan manusia. Setiap Ave hanya hidup sekali, dan apabila seorang Ave yang memiliki kekuatan _Phoenix_ mati, mereka terlahir kembali, tetapi dalam wujud burung dan begitu seterusnya. Dalam kasus Chanyeol, karena darah manusia mengalir di tubuhnya, ia terlahir kembali menjadi manusia, dan begitu seterusnya.

* * *

JENG JENG JENG

APA INI WKWK GENRE FANTASY MACEM APA INI JIAHAHA

LU KATA LAGI DONGENGIN BOCAH KALI HE? /jedukinpalaketembok/

Demi apa saya kecewa banget sama oneshot kepanjangan inih. Gaququ. Niatnya mau bikin supranatural, eh malah jadinya fantasy kan idiot-_-

Tapi yaudahlah. Ngetik capek-capek juga kalo ga dipublish percuma :v Lagipula saya ngetik fanfic kan buat kepuasan pribadi aja (dan buat readers yang insyaAllah puas sama fanfic buatan saya /weleee/)

Jadiiii, review?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
